This invention relates to a trip mechanism for performing a mechanical function, and, more particularly, to a trip mechanism that is electrically operated and functions to control a device from a remote location, such as shutting down a steam turbine.
It is often difficult to perform certain mechanical functions, especially from a remote location. For example, devices to remotely shut down a steam turbine require pressurized oil or pressurized air in addition to an electrical signal. This, of course, is complicated and expensive.
The present invention improves over these prior techniques by providing a remote trip mechanism that can be actuated electrically without the need for pressurized oil, pressurized air, or the like.